High School Memories!
by Amor-caecus-est
Summary: House ducklings Cuddy wilson and two suprise guests are going on a road trip all the way to florida! Hameron Wuddy kindaish and a lot of Chase getting knocked on his british as i mean Butt Rated t for languaage.i own nothing! Should I do a sequal?
1. High School Flash Back!

EDITED CHAPTER

Okay this a new story! Go me. Okay this might not be very good but hey I came up with it during class!

Okay the beginning is kind of like what happened before there will be a couple of them. This is before Chase Forman and Cameron started working for him.

Rating: T for language

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Gregory House walked in to class late as usual. Mrs. Haden was doing the attendance. He tried to walk in the class when she wasn't looking but she still heard him._

"_Gregory House you're late. Take a seat anywhere I'm moving seats." Then she continued the attendance. He looked around James had two people on either side of him and Lisa and Stacy did as well._

"_Cameron, Brian_

_Case, Ebony_

_Case, Ryan_

_Cuddy, Lisa_

_Foreman, Sampson_

_Green, Melody_

_Green, Samantha_

_House, Gregory_

_Kemper, Jack_

_Kilpatrick, Jake_

_O'Connor, Liam_

_Tritter, Michael_

_Turner, Stacy_

_Warner, Mark_

_Wilson, James" Each raised there hand when they were called._

"_Okay Brian, Ebony and Ryan table one. Lisa, Sampson and Melody table two. Samantha, Gregory, Jack table three. Jake, Liam, and Michael table four. Stacy, Mark and James table five." The kids all whined while getting up and moving._

"_Gregory please try and be nice to Samantha it's her first day. Jack you be nice to her as well." Mrs. Haden demanded._

_Then the morning announcements came on._

"_Please stand for the pledge of allegiance__." The newsperson said._

"_I pledge allegiance to the flag of the united states of America and to the republic for which it stands one nation under god indivisible with liberty and just for all." The whole class recited._

"_." The newsperson said._

"_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" The class recited in unison._

"_ The newscaster said pulling out money and handing it to the other anchor._

"_ The morning announcements clicked off and the teacher began her lesson. House of coarse was sitting there staring at Samantha trying to annoy her and failing. When the bell rang everyone left the classroom in a hurry. Samantha, Ryan, Ebony, Brian and Sampson stayed back to try and find their classes together._

_It wasn't until lunch that Greg saw them again. They were sitting with Stacy._

"_Hey Stacy is this seat taken?" Greg didn't wait for an answer he just sat down right next to her and Samantha. _

"_Greg honey don't you have some other friends to bother?" Stacy asked trying not to be rude to her boyfriend._

"_No Jimmy left and I want to get to know the new people." Said in an overly cheery voice._

"_Right so we have to go Stacy I'll see you later." Samantha said as she and everyone got up._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_We have to go to the Spanish room and take a test to decide what level were on." Ebony explained._

"_Okay well have fun." Liam said and everyone nodded in unison._

"_Thanks." Melody said smiling at Liam._

_They took tests all the rest of the day and the next day._

_It wasn't until Wednesday that Jimmy showed back up at school._

"_Hey jimmy boy where were you for the last two weeks?"_

"_Sick. Why do you actually care?"_

"_Jimmy you think that I don't care." Greg said with mock hurt._

"_Hey Greg what did we have for homework last night?" Samantha came up and asked._

"_We just had to think about some questions we could ask."_

"_Alright. Can you help me open my locker it is still stuck?" Samantha asked._

"_Yeah lets go." Greg said walking along side Samantha leaving James to follow after._

_Greg tried to open the locker three times and it still wouldn't open. "You can just use my locker come on."_

House woke up. Looking over at the clock he saw it 8 so he mine as well get ready for work there was no way he was going back to sleep.

When he walked into work there was Lisa Cuddy sitting in his office. "What do you want Cuddy?"

"Your new fellows are starting today."

"Okay then I should go back home." House said turning around and walking out just as a gurney was rushed passed his office knocking him flat on his ass.

"What the hell!! Can't you all go find someone else's office to rush by!!!" House yelled after them.

"What the hell just happened?" Cuddy asked rushing past House not even bothering to help him up.

Then a female doctor came up behind him helping him to his feet.

"Gosh are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Who are you ?"

"I'm one of your new fellows. Alliosn Cameron"

"Who else is working for me?"

"Well Eric forman and Robert Chase."

"Lets go meet them." House said in an all too cheery voice.

When they walked out there was a girl with blue hair and a girl with pink hair sitting at the table.

"House it's good to see you again." House just gave them equally blank stares.

"Ebony Case and Melody Green. Well it was nice seeing you again but we have to go well see you later we are late for work." They both got up and left.

Now the only people left were (Okay might not be good after this cause house and bones are coming on!!) a black guy(NO rasist intened.) and a man with blonde hair.

"Hi guys so you are all my new ducklings? "House said an evil smirk painted on his face.

"Yes i'm Rob-" A man with blonde hair and an australian accent.


	2. Three years later

House woke with a start. He had sweat pouring down his face. Two dreams in a row. He pinched his arm to make sure he was awake. He was.

**That was the end of his dream it didn't get on there so sorry.**

It had been two years since Robert Chase, Eric Forman and Allison Cameron started working for House. They had gotten a routine down, Cameron get there first. She makes the coffee and sorts House's mail. Then Forman and Chase would show up. After two cups of coffees for Cameron, half a crossword for Chase maybe less, and three pages in whatever Forman's reading House finally shows up. Cameron and House had been on one non-date and both had a good time and then one date that was horrible. Then Chase and Cameron started their "Relationship". Well it ended yesterday. This would be a day House and Forman wouldn't live through well at least that's what Chase thought.

Chase was sitting in his Chair tapping his pencil on his crossword book. Cameron was sending glares that could kill in his general direction. When he didn't notice or care Cameron snapped at him, "Chase will you stop tapping your goddamned pencil!!"

"Hey what zodiac sign ends on January 19?" Chase asked completely ignoring Cameron.

"Chase the answer is Capricorn and you need to stop doing those fucking crosswords if your so goddamned stupid to get the answers!!" Cameron snapped at him.

"Well well well Cameron I would never expect that foul language out of such an angels mouth." House said coming in finally.

"Angel my ass." Chase muttered under his breath.

"Oh like your gods gift!" Cameron said shoving House out of her way and storming down the hall to the elevator. When the doors closed she broke down falling to her knees this is where Cuddy found her. She helped Cameron to her feet then they proceeded to her office where she broke down on Cuddy couch.

"What did House do now?" Cuddy asked a hint of annoyance in her voice at House.

"I hope, he's hitting Chase over the head with his cane." Cameron said snidely.

Cuddy just gave her a sympathizing look.

"Well you were right we shouldn't have started anything. If you are going to fire someone fire me." Cameron offered.

"What did he do Allison?"

"Well he I wouldn't say cheated he well you know what are "relationship" was?" Cuddy just nodded.

"Well I guess I just wasn't enough for him."

"Well that's his loss not yours, he was lucky to have you." Cuddy said smiling at her.

"Your right why let him have the joy of watching me suffer?"

Conference room 

"Chase get your British ass in here now!" House yelled from his office.

"What do you want Hou-" Chase stopped when he saw the pissed off face's of Cuddy, House and to his surprise Wilson. He turned around to see Forman being ushered out by Cameron leaving him stranded.

"When you and Cameron about you "relationship" I told you that I would fire one of you if something happened that the two of you couldn't work together." Cuddy said.

"Well we have come up with an alternative plan." Cuddy smirked.

Reviews please.

Did I do good or bad?

The reason for the dream is going to be explained soon.

Emliye


	3. Florida

"You will work with Wilson and only Wilson for two days. Then you will be off for two days. Then me for two days and you have five more days off will. Then House for a week and a half." Cuddy explained.

"When did I say I would baby-sit wombat boy I'll watch Cameron the angel but not Wombat." House said defiantly.

"What abou-?"

"Cameron will be with me. Then Wilson, then House for a week, then she will have a week off." Cuddy cut him off.

"That's still not fair why do I have to be punished for Cameron's problem!" Chase yelled.

"She is the one who got hurt, by YOU Chase, by something you did. So if anything I should fire you. I told you that if anything went wrong that I would fire both of you if it came down to it." Cuddy explained.

"Now go with James."

Wilson's office 

"Okay you will only be here for two days so deal with it." Wilson said in a very annoyed tone.

"What did I do to you?" Chase asked.

"Ebony told me what happened. Good thing she only did what she did to get back at someone." Wilson chuckled walking out.

"She did what." Chase asked following Wilson out.

"She used you to get back at someone. You didn't think she actually liked you did you?" Chase just stared.

"You did you thought she actually liked you." Wilson just chuckled at him.

Cuddy office

"Cameron go give this to the nurses." Cuddy handed Cameron the papers.

"Hey Brenda what's the new gossip? Oh here Cuddy told me to give this to you." Cameron handed her the papers.

"Well you'll be happy to know it's not you kind of. Chase cheated on you with someone that was using him to get back at someone else." Brenda chuckled

"Serves him right." Forman said coming up behind her.

"Hey Forman having fun with Dr. Case?" Cameron asked.

"Yup Ryan is very nice. He is way more ethnical than House." Forman said with a smirk.

"Hey Forman that is rude to say to me." House said.

"CAMERON CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?" Cuddy yelled from her office.

"Gosh Cuddles will you give my duckling a break. If she is broken when I get her back you'll pay!!!" House joked.

Cameron shook her head and walked back to Cuddy.

Four days later 

"House what else do you need?" Cameron asked out of breath.

"Yeah I need you lay down on my couch and page Wilson." House said.

Wilson received the page and came over immediately.

"Samantha's doctor." Was all House said when Wilson said.

"Go get Cuddy. She's in her office." Wilson told Cameron.

Cameron headed for the cancer ward though knowing Cuddy would be with A.J and Jake.

Before 

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"Cancer ward." Cuddy said curtly.

When Chase walked in there was kids galore. Then he saw a woman with pink hair walked by, Melody chase remembered, she was wearing a badge.

Then Cameron walked in, a smile lighting up her face. She walked over to Cuddy starting a conversation. Then she picked up a young girl and took a young boy by the hand, and then she walked down the hall and into an exam room.

Cuddy on the other hand walked out of the cancer ward. She told Chase to stay in Wilson's office.

House's office 

When Cuddy walked into House's office he was on the phone.

"What happened?" Wilson asked when House hung up.

"Samantha's doctor said she was mumbling in her sleep." House said.

They were all quiet until, "So Cuddles were is my Ducky?" House was the first to bounce back.

"She's in the cancer ward."

House nodded and got up. "You know I need to go see her. Cameron can come with me because you said she had to."

"Okay House. Be careful." Cuddy said.

House walked out and into the cancer ward where he found Cameron. Her face lit up with a smile. Her smile was so beautiful. She didn't see him so she walked into an exam room. He followed her in. He sat there unnoticed to anyone just watching her work. She was amazing. An angel sent from heaven.

He was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't notice that the patient left and Cameron was standing in front of him. She leaned down and kissed him that is why he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Yummy tastes like strawberry." House smirked before pulling Cameron's lips down his capturing her in a passionate kiss. "Were going to Florida." House said and before she could answer he pulled her into his lap missing his bad leg and kiss her again.

Well we have Cameron going to Florida with House. Alone.

Reviews please.

Emilye


	4. James Marsters

"We're going to Florida?" Cameron repeated what House had said.

"Yup my friend Samantha is there. She is waking up from a coma." House said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry and glad about hearing that but um why am I going with you?"

" 'Cause you're still working with me." House answered.

There was a knock at the door that caused House and Cameron to jump a little.

"House Cameron are you two in here?" Cuddy voice drifted through the door.

"Yeah one second." Cameron answered. She got up off House's lap only to be pulled back down.

"Come in Cuddles!" House yelled. Cuddy walked in when she saw Cameron and House she just smiled. Chase was a different story he shot death glares at House.

"House I'm sorry but her doctor said I had to come with you."

"So you mean Wombat is coming with us?" House asked.

"Yes, we also have to drive there."

"Okay we'll leave at 3:00 tomorrow morning." House said walking out dragging Cameron behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Well we are leaving here and heading to your apartment so you can pack then my apartment so you can pack for me." House said handing her his helmet and climbing on his bike. Cameron climbed on behind him putting the helmet on.

When they walked in Cameron's apartment House was surprised at what he saw. She had nothing in her living room but a small chair mini T.V and a load of boxes. Her kitchen had everything in it and more boxes as well.

"Sorry for the lack of stuff I'm moving into my parents old House with my sister and brother-in-law." Cameron explained. House just walked down the hall to her bedroom. Cameron had finished packing some clothes into a backpack. Then they left heading for House's apartment. Cameron had finished packing House things when she got a text from Cuddy.

From: Lisa Cuddy

LEAVING AT SIX. MEET CHASE'S.

"House turn the T.V off and lets go. We're leaving at six so let's go." Cameron ordered.

"But Sponge bob is on." House whined.

Cameron just went over. Bending down like she was going to kiss him, then she grabbed the remote turned the channel turned the T.V off and took one of the batteries out.

She walked out of the house and soon House heard his bike engine being revved up.

"CAMERON!!!!!!!!!" House yelled marching after her.

When House got outside Cameron was already sitting on his bike. House got on behind her and they took off toward Chase's apartment.

When they got their there was a tour bus parked out side Chase's complex so they parked on the other side of the street.

"Chase open the door for the poor cripple." Chase was about to answer house when he heard his door lock click and House and Cameron walked in.

"You know if you break up with someone you should really move your key hiding spot." House said.

Chase just slumped down in his seat.

"Let's get going." Cuddy said getting up. They all followed her out the door and on to the tour bus that was outside. Inside the bus were Ebony, Melody, Forman and Wilson.

"Ebony and Melody are here 'cause they paid for the bus. Forman is here 'cause Ebony is here and Wilson wants to see Samantha too so say nothing." Cuddy said before House could say anything.

"I call shot gun!" Cuddy yelled sitting down. Wilson was driving and Forman, Ebony, and Melody sat in the booth. Leaving a seat in the booth and the couch. House sat next to Ebony leaving Chase and Cameron on the couch. Chase fell asleep soon after they left using Cameron's shoulder as a pillow. Cam waited until Wilson stopped the bus and shoved Chase causing him to fall on his ass.

"What the hell Allie I was sleeping!" Chase shouted.

"Don't call me Allie again and MY shoulder is not your pillow!!" Cameron yelled back.

"Fine I'll do my crosswords."

After an hour they were at the edge of Princeton where they stopped for sleep.

"Okay we need sleeping arrangements. There is a bed that fits two people in the back. The walls leading to the back have two bunks top and bottom on either side, a bed pulls out from the couch and we have the booth." Melody explained.

After a lot of arguing, mostly Chase, Wilson and Cuddy had the left bunks Mel and Ebony had the right Forman on the couch Chase on the Booth and House and Cam had the big bed.

"So how did you two afford this bus?" Chase asked Melody.

"That's none of you business. I'm board." Ebony stated.

House just gave Ebony and Melody a look. They both nodded and Melody got up getting five bottles of Jack Daniels out placing them in the middle of the table.

"We are playing a game kind of like truth or dare but different. Someone says a truth about another person at the table. If it's true the person it was about has to drink and then answer a question. If it false the person that said it has to drink do a dare and gets asked a question the answer truthfully." Melody explained.

"Oldest goes first."

"Melody slept with Chase." House lied.

"SHE DID NOT!!!" Chase yelled.

"Jack. Who do you think is the hottest person on this bus? Run I mean limp around the bus three times naked." Melody said in an even tone.

House took his drink. "Cameron, Cuddy, or Mel." Then he got up undressed and came out the door in towel. He had gone around twice and on the third time there was a scream. Ebony, who was now next to the window, she opened the blinds and there was an old lady with a miniature poodle standing outside staring at House. When he came back inside Cameron and Melody were on the floor laughing. Chase was trying not to laugh and everyone else was holding his or her sides. Ebony had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard. House changed and sat back down.

"Ed your turn."

"Chase snores."

"I do not."

"YES you do." Cameron and Ebony said together.

"Drink. Which celebrity guy is the hottest?"

"Brad Pitt." All the girl wrinkled their nose's

"Well which guy do you think is the hottest?"

"Um what's that guy's name the one that played Spike?"

"Sam would know lets ask her when we get there. I'm-" House was cut off when his phone started ringing.

"Hello.

Sam hey I have a question what's the guys name that on BTVS Spike.

James Marsters okay thanks bye."

"Sam's awake she has a room full of people she just wanted to let us know she was up."

Review please.

Emilye


	5. Take a picture it will last longer!

Okay new chapter!!!!!! 

"Okay well I'm going to bed." House said walking toward the back room.

"You're going to bed this early? You'll miss blitz." Melody whined.

"You are not going to bed. Sit you are going to sit your old ass down and play." Ebony demanded.

House sat down on the end off the booth.

"Well how come Wilson doesn't have to play he's as old as I am." House whined.

"I don't want to see Jimmy's ass naked." Ebony whined back.

"And I don't want to here you to whine all night." Melody whined at both of them.

"Okay so does everyone know how to play blitz?" Melody got nods from everyone but Chase.

"Okay you have three cards in your hand. You pick one card up and put one back down. But we play with a twist. Who ever wins picks one person and that person has to remove one article of clothing. Wallets hair ties shoes and jewelry don't count as clothes." Melody explained.

After a couple rounds the score was Ebony: 2 Melody: 1 House: 1 Chase:0 Cam:0 Forman:0 Cuddy: 1. Chase was left in his under wear and socks. Cameron her bra and pants. Forman was missing his shirt. She was smarting enough to start with them.

"Ha I won!" Melody screamed.

"Cuddles you turn to pay." Melody smirked evilly. Cuddy had to take off her shirt revealing her pink bra.

"I won!!!" Chase screamed.

"Ebony." Chase said. Ebony removed her shirt and quickly covered herself with a blanket. Then she reached over the table and smacked Chase in the back of his head.

"I won!!!" Cameron shouted.

"Melody." Melody was reaching down to pull off her remaining sock.

Melody stood up and pulled her shirt off to reveal a black lacy bra. Everyone stared at her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" Melody yelled. All the guys patted their pockets for there phones Melody just held up a bowl with the entire groups phones in it.

"She's a professional pic-pocketer." Ebony said in a baby voice.

The guys just slumped down in their seats. They took a little break and then went back to playing. Now Chase was left in his boxers, as were Forman and House. Cuddy and Cameron had their bras and pants on still, due to Melody and Ebony picking on the guy and the guys picking on them. Melody was left in her pants and bra and Ebony was left in her purple lace bra and underwear.

"I WON!!!!!" Chase yelled.

"Melody." Chase said. Melody kept a straight face and pulled off her jeans to reveal and pair a black lace panties the matched her bra.

"I won." House shouted.

"Cuddles or Cameron hmmmm."

"Cameron."

They kept playing. Chase, Forman, Cuddy and Ebony were out leaving Cam, Mel and House.

"I won!" Melody said.

"House your out." House scooted out of the both and got dressed. Cameron and Melody were left in there bras.

"I won." Cameron said. Melody and Cameron both got dressed. They were now pulling up to the hospital.

(Okay I know that Florida is farther away but oh well.)

Review

Emilye


	6. translate

Duc, sequere, aut de via decede

Anyone who can translate this will get to see the 7 chappie first.

Not the one that will come up after this but the other one.

Emilye


	7. Tattoos

Okay so a few things yes the last chapter is a little short sorry about that the second thing is the finally tally of wins in the last game.

Cameron: 11

Chase: 9

Ebony: 10

Melody: 11

House: 10

Cuddy: 8

Forman: 7

Cameron won the whole game

Also people wanted to know the people look like so here we go

Ebony: Blue hair Blue eye's 5/5 annoying naturally blonde.

Melody: Pink hair Brown eyes weird-ish. Matureist of them all.

Samantha- Brown hair and green eyes. Most childish person on bus.

In this fic Cam looks like she dose in seasons 1, 2, and 3

The medical facts might not be correct but hey it's just a story!! And I'm just a little dumb.

They walked into Samantha's room and there were T.V crews and people everywhere.

Everyone was standing around waiting for a clear path. Ebony got fed up with waiting and shoved through everyone. Melody followed in suit. House wrapped his arm around Cameron's waist and started poking people with his cane then he held up his cane and shouted out.

"Get out of my or I will wack you over the head with my cane!!!" Everyone immediately made a path for him.

House walked up to Samantha's bed.

"Jeeze House could ya be any ruder?" Samantha asked.

"Nice to see you too Green." House said with mock hurt.

"Okay so I'm leaving." Green said pulling back the sheets to reveal her fully clothed body. She immediately pulled all the wires out of her hand and arms. She stood up and grabbed her things and Ebony's arm shoving past the people crowded in her room. House raised up his cane and people cleared a path for him.

Everyone followed Samantha out to the tour bus and everyone sat down.

"So what was with all the video cameras?" Chase asked.

"Do I really have to tell him me no like that story." Samantha whined.

"She is famous she has saved a lot of people and has been in a lot of movies she also has a recording contract. Ebony is a famous doctor actress and cook. Mel is a famous doctor and actress." House explained.

"Oh." Was all Chase could say. They were silent for the next ten minutes until, " I wanna play a game I'm board and we are no where near Sammy's house." Ebony said.

House just gave a Sam a look. She passed the look to ebony who passed it to Melody who got up and got the Jack Daniels out. Everyone else groaned.

"New rules we have to show the truth if you can."

"Chase goes first."

"Ebony has a tattoo on her left hip." Chase said. Ebony stood up and pulled the left side of her jeans down to reveal a white skull with ruby eyes with a saying under it Diabolus fecit, ut id facerem!

"Drink up Ed."

" Which girl on the bus is hottest?" Chase asked.

"You." Ebony answered. Everyone on the bus just laughed.

"Ed you know that doesn't count and even if it did count he's the ugliest girl and guy on the bus." Samantha said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine Cameron. Chase you're an idiot get over it she was to good for you." Ebony said.

"Ebony your turn."

"Chase is a girl." Ebony said. Chase stood up and starting to unzip his pants when Samantha and Cameron stood up and pushed him on his ass.

"We have two people to prove that she was lying and the fact that she always lies in this game." They looked over at Ebony who was knocked out in the passengers seat with four bottles of Jack Daniels on her stomach.

Everyone just sighed.

"We'll give her the dare in the morning."

"Lets play blitz."

"Okay I guess we can."

After a while once again they were left with all the guys in the boxers. Cuddy, Melody, Forman, and Chase were out. Cameron and Sam had their bras and jeans on still. House had his jeans on.

"I won. Wilson your out." Cameron said.

Wilson stood up and got dressed. Everyone was watching the game.

Samantha put down an ace and House picked it up put a tow down and just stared at the girls evilly.

"I won twice so both of you lose a garment." House said. When Cameron and Samantha took off their jeans everyone noticed they had tattoos on the left hips as well. Cameron had a medical symbol with a saying underneath it that said causa mortis and Samantha had a green heart with a dagger through it and a saying on it that said Concordia discors

"Okay so why do you three have tattoos with weird sayings on them?" Wilson asked.

"You'll find out later Jimmy." Samantha answered.

"Well I know why you two do but Cameron." Wilson said in disbelief.

"Were here. Hold on one sec." Samantha walked over to Ebony and screamed blue bloody murder.

"I'm up I'm up." She look around and then "crapulam terriblem habeo."

"That's your fault." Samantha said pulling her to her feet. When they walked up the mansion the sign on the door in Latin Domus dulcis domus.

When they walked in there were kids and maids everywhere they just walked up the stairs when all the sudden a kid rushed by knocking Chase and Forman on their Asses.

"Mommy!!!" the little girl screamed and jumped at Samantha.

"Hey Cammie." Samantha said kissing the girl on the head.

They walked farther.

"Okay Ebony's room is the one that says fac ut vivas. House is in Carpe cenevisi. Melody is in Contra mundum. Cameron is in Caeca invidia est. I'm in bibere venenum in auro. Cuddy and Wilson are in Aude sapere. Chase and Forman can pick between braccae tuae aperiuntur and canis meus id comedit." Samantha said.

Okay that was the chapter and the translation was Lead, follow, or get out of the way.

Reviews

Emilye.


	8. Girl next door!

**First off I would like to say thank you for all the reviews!!!**

**Second I would like to say one thing Chase and Cameron don't have to be together on the show just 'cause they are engaged in life I mean really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dose anyone else agree with me??????**

**Okay now that I have that off my chest House is on tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay now its today but still!!!!**

They were all sitting in there own rooms in the house with the exception of Cam, Sam, Mel, and Ed who were out shopping.

International mall 

"Okay you know what we decided while you were driving?" Mel asked Cam.

They all just looked at her with a look all to familier to her. Cameron just groaned. They dragged her all around the mall and then they took a break and went to the hair salon. They had Cameron dye her hair back to the normal color, as did Samantha and Ed.

When they were finally done with the hair dying and highlighting they went into hot topic. Ebony came out with a lot of anime stuff, as did Melody.

They were on their way back and Cameron and Melody switched spots so Cameron could change.

"Do you guys realize that we haven't shopped that much since we were twenty?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah I know. Hey you guys wanna go to that party at Roxys?" Samantha asked.

Everyone nodded. "I'll call everyone else and tell them to meet us there." Ebony said.

When they got there it was empty due to the party not starting for another hour.

"Hey Jamie I'll have 3 and 2 Jack Daniels." Samantha ordered.

"Kay here is your table number." Jamie handed her the table number that she always had right next to the stage. Samantha smiled and joined her friends at the table.

House walked into the bar looking for Cameron. He couldn't see her but he saw Mel she had her doctor's coat on. She was sitting with a girl with black hair and bleach highlights her hair was waist length she was wear cargo pants and a white doctors coat, a girl with violet red hair with bleach highlights and black lowlights underneath she was wearing a white doctors coat also, and a blondish brown shoulder length hair she too was wearing a doctor coat.

Just then Cuddy, Chase, Forman, and Wilson walked past him their white coat fluttering behind them. They walked right up to the table and started talking animatedly to the group.

House felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Jack Kemper, Jake Kilpatrick and Liam O'Connor.

"Hey guys what's up? I haven't seen you guys for a long time."

"Hey I have been in Ireland and London for three years." Liam defended himself.

" I've been traveling around the world filming." Jake said.

"I've been working at all children's hospital." Jack complained.

The men took seats at a table. About an hour later they heard someone scream Liam's name across the bar. He stood up and.

The girls table 

"Hey girls love the hair." Cuddy complemented.

"Thanks, I dragged them in and Cam made them dye their hair too." Melody giggled due to being tipsy.

"How long have you guys been here?" Wilson questioned.

"An hour and a half maybe. We've had about 3 drinks and 2 shots." Samantha said showing no sign of having consumed that much alcohol.

They talked for a while, Chase more staring at Cameron very low cut top, when Sam noticed that House was sitting with a table of guys.

She pointed this out and everyone got up and walked over to them.

Samantha instantly recognized Liam and yelled his name across the bar.

He stood up and she immediately ran over and jumped into his arms. He put her down and she held his hand never letting go.

"Liam you are not aloud to leave me here with out me ever ever again." Sam said in a baby voice.

"I mean you couldn't give me a heads up so I could bug Greg then my coma and you didn't visit me." She kept whining to her brother-in-law.

"Sam I wanna dance." Cam whined at her. Sam grabbed her hand and they headed off toward the floor.

"Is she always like that when she drunk?" Chase asked.

"She isn't drunk not yet any way she doesn't even seem drunk when she is." Liam explained.

"KAREOKE TIME!!" the managers voice boomed.

Instantly they saw Sam and Cam run up on the stage Ed soon joined them.

"Samantha: Yeah yeah yeah

Small town homecoming queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly

Ed: Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

Sam: She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door

Cameron: Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding

Ed: Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her…

Ed: I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

Ed: I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door"

When they were done singing everyone was clapping.

"Are turn!!!!!" House yelled Jack, Wilson and Liam followed him.

"House & Liam: Is it OK if I speak to you today  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
but, nothing I could say could make you look up.   
Or crack up. Is there anything that I can do   
Anything to show you

All:  
You're a bitch  
but, I love you anyway  
OH OH You can't sing  
But, You still put me to sleep  
Baby, You're a bitch  
Hey Hey Hey Hey  
You make me sick  
But, Don't ever go away

House & Liam: So you tell me that there'e nothing left to say  
I drive you face the window  
Then you're in my face telling me to grow up  
I wish you'd grow up  
I can't wait until you fall asleep, I wonder if you know that

All:  
You're a bitch  
but, I love you anyway  
OH OH You can't sing  
But, You still put me to sleep   
Baby, You're a bitch  
Hey Hey Hey Hey  
You make me sick   
But, Don't ever go away

BREAK

All:  
You're a bitch  
but, I love you anyway  
OH OH You can't sing  
But, You still put me to sleep  
Baby, You're a bitch  
Hey Hey Hey Hey   
You make me sick  
But, Don't ever go away

Yeah you're a bitch but I love you anyway

So why don't you...Stay" 

The songs are

Girl Next Door by Saving Jane

The Bitch Song by Bowling For Soup

Review please!!!!!!!

Emilye


	9. Fancy and the morning after

Okay so we have an update!!!!!! Sorry I have been in England so updating is hard.

Yeah I updated sorry about the lack of updateing.

Cameron, Sam and Ebony were sitting think of a new song to sing when Samantha jumped up and ran over to the guy in charge of the music.

Fancy by Reba Mcentire

The lights went off and a spotlight stared down at Samantha.

I remember it all very well lookin back  
It was the summer I turned eighteen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of new orleans  
We didnt have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
Then mama spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin dress

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
And she painted my eyes and lips then I stepped into a satin  
Dancin dress that had a split on the side clean up to my hip  
It was red velvet trim and it fit me good  
Standin back from the lookin glass  
There stood a woman where a half gown kid had stood

She said heres your one chance fancy dont let me down  
Heres your one chance fancy dont let me down

Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck  
And she kissed my cheek  
Then I saw the tears wellin up in her troubled eyes  
When she started to speak  
She looked at a pitiful shack  
And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath  
She said your pas run off and Im real sick  
And the babys gonna starve to death

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said  
To thine own self be true  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across  
The tow of my high heel shoe  
It sounded like somebody else that was talkin  
Askin mama what do I do  
She said just be nice to the gentlemen fancy  
And theyll be nice to you

She said heres your chance fancy dont let me down  
Heres your one chance fancy dont let me down  
Lord forgive me for what I do, but if you want out  
Well its up to you  
Now dont let me down you better start movin uptown

Well, that was the last time I saw my ma  
The night I left that rickety shack  
The welfare people came and took the baby  
Mama died and I aint been back

But the wheels of fate had started to turn  
And for me there was no way out  
And it wasnt very long til I knew exactly  
What my mamas been talkin about

I knew what I had to do but I made myself this solemn vow  
That is gonna be a lady someday  
Though I dont know when or how  
I couldnt see spending the rest of my life  
With my head hung down in shame you know  
I might have been born just plain white trash  
But fancy was my name

Heres your one chance fancy dont let me down  
Heres your one chance fancy dont let me down

It wasnt very long after a benevolent man  
Took me off the street  
And one week later I was pourin his tea  
In a five room hotel suite

I charmed a king, a congressman  
And an occasional aristocrat  
Then I got me a georgia mansion  
In an elegant new york townhouse flat  
And I aint done bad

Now in this world theres a lot of self-righteous hippocrits  
That would call me bad  
And criticize mama for turning me out  
No matter how little we had

But though I aint had to worry bout nothin  
For nigh on fifteen years  
I can still hear the desperation in my poor  
Mamas voice ringin in my ear

She said, heres your one chance fancy dont let me down  
Heres your one chance fancy dont let me down  
Lord, forgive me for what I do  
But if you want out well its up to you  
Now dont let me down  
Your mamas gonna help you uptown

I guess she did

By the end of the song everyone had tears in there eyes.

"So were did you learn that song?" House asked.

"When I grew up that way. You of all people should know that Gregory." Samantha answered obviously drunk.

"Lets go home." Everyone else nodded in agrement.

Next morning.

House woke the smell of coffee filling his nose. He felt a warm body on both sides of his body. He opened his eyes, lucky for him the curtains were drawn, and he saw Samantha laying there. On the other side was Fluffy, Samanatha's 67 pound pit bull, her spiked collar was pokeing into his back.

"Fluffy. Move. Move baby." House wispered. Samantha moved next to him. _Shit._ He swore in his head. "Sammy wake up." He wispered shakeing her shoulder. "Huh na uh." Samantha replyed.

"Samantha you gotta get up." Samantha sat up and looked over at House, "You suck I was having a dream about Leonardo DiCaprio and James Marsters. You suck." Samantha got up and headed out to the living room. House and Fluffy trailing behind her. "Ebony coffee!!!" Ebony immediately brought out two cups of coffee.

"Thank you. Who else is up?"

"Liam and Jake and Wilson and Cuddy were up but they all went back to bed they have massive hangovers from last night." Just as she said that Cameron and Chase walked out.

"GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!" Samantha, Ebony and House yelled. Chase dropped his coffee cup and then puked all over the floor. Cameron who knew it was coming just sat down on Samantha's lap and started petting Fluffy who was lying on House lap.

"So little British boy cant hold his liquor?" House taunted Chase once again emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor.

"But what I wanna know is how Cameron can hold hers?"

"Hello I used to hang out with them for my whole life and I worked with Samantha." That said it all and House nodded his head as Jake and Liam came out soon followed by Wilson and Cuddy.

"GOOD MORNING!!!" Cameron, House, Samantha and Ebony yelled. Cuddy and Wilson dropped their coffee and Jake and Liam just took a seat. Samantha got up and sat on Liam's lap and Fluffy moved so Cameron sat on House's lap.


	10. Melody

So this is my next chapter I might not do a really good job but I want to put this up before House comes on. Well that didn't work!!

Samantha, House and Ebony were out on the balcony of Samantha's two-story manor. Everyone was eyeing them carefully. They had all been there unblinking for three and a half hours. House laughed followed by Samantha slapping him. Ebony laughing and the Samantha slapping her. Then they walked inside.

"So guys lets go pack some clothes and necessities we are going on a road trip!!" Ebony said with an over enthusiastic smile. Everyone just groaned another road trip with them to god only no's where.

"Do we have to I don't wanna." Liam whined Jake nodding in agreement.

"You two are such big baby's. I mean really we are going to get Melody from Mississippi. Then we are going to go to some random place to celebrate me waking up." Samantha said. Then she put a begging look on her face— which was almost a complete copy of the pouts on House and Ebony's faces. Liam threw up his hands and he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from Samantha. Jake threw up his hands as well and was also rewarded with a hug from Sam. Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson caved too leaving Chase.

"Chase." Samantha said giving him the most baby like face she could muster sitting down on the couch next to him and just staring at him until he said, "fine. Whatever I don't have a choice anyway do I?" Everyone shook his or her heads.

A few hours later everyone, but House and Samantha who had packed a while ago, was upstairs packing. House was sitting on Samantha's couch watching sponge bob while Samantha slept on his shoulder. _For a person who just woke up from a coma she sure sleeps a lot._ House thought to him self.

Okay so here is this chapter I just found it and will put up a second chappie later!!


	11. IMPORTANT!

I am having some family issues and my stories are all going to be put under Hiatus. Sorry to the people that are reading them I might not update ever again.

Emilye

ACE!


	12. Relationships and Babies

House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Ed, Wilson and Cuddy all had there bags packed and stood at the doorway ready to head out

House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Ed, Wilson and Cuddy all had there bags packed and stood at the doorway ready to head out. Melody had called to say she had the flu and couldn't have any company. The crew was all heading back to PPTH.

"Bye guys, hope you visit again soon!" Samantha called after them as they loaded onto the bus. She shut the door and went to lie down on the couch.

"SHOT GUN!" Lisa called sitting down next to Wilson. Cameron slide onto the couch, followed by House and Ed. Leaving Forman next to Chase, "same sleeping arrangements."

Once they got back to PPTH everyone went back to normal, Chase being mocked by House, Cameron lusting after House and Foreman doing what Foreman does. Cuddy and Wilson were going to have a baby and Cameron and House started a relation ship.


End file.
